Harry Potter, Gaga and the Deathly Glee Club
by curiosityneverkilledthecat
Summary: The Hogwart's Choir, Lady Gaga and the William McKinley High School Glee Club face off at Internationals!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note:_**

_ Hey this is me and my friend's first fanfic so be kind. Yes this is two people who are sharing a combined account. No real harsh comments please and we will give you all a batch of imaginary choc chip biscuits each (in Australia we call cookies biscuits). _  
><em>We came up with this idea when we decided that we like glee again and I (I shall be called L) wanted Hogwarts in it cause I love Harry Potter and the other one (she shall be called H) wanted Gaga in it cause she is obsessed.<em>

_Ok in this Harry, Ron and Hermione came back for their seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldy is dead and the horcruxes are gone and Dumbledore is alive._

_Disclaimer- We do not own Harry Potter or Glee or Gaga_

_Signed L&H_

* * *

><p>Flitwick was nervously walking up to Dumledore's office hoping he would say yes to his offer."Orange Sherbet!" he said to the Gargoyle. Flitwick walked up the stairs and gently knocked on Dumbedore's door. The door mysteriously swung open of its own accord…but, it's not that mysterious, as it IS Hogwarts!<p>

"Ahh! Profesor Flitwick!" came Dumbledore's voice from behind the desk. "What can I do for you this fine evening?" Dumbledore's eyes seem to x-ray him through his half-moon spectacles.

"Well Professor, I would like to make a proposition!" says Flitwick.

"Yes?" says Dumbledore.

"Well, Albus, I would like to form a glee club"

"What? Are there very depressed people at this school?"

"No! A glee club…a choir! I would like to start a choir!"

"Ahh! A choir!" says Albus. "I remember that I was in a choir when I was at Hogwarts! We had a jolly good time! If you can get the people, go ahead! You might even be able to join some muggle competitions!

Thank you Albus, you won't regret this!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in New York, Gaga is speaking to Starlight, over a bowl of Cheerios.<p>

"Starlight I have a confession to make to you…"

"What is it?" says Starlight

"Well….I've decided to make a one man choir! I am competing in London, in this year's internationals!"

"Woooow!" says Starlight. "So, where in London is it?"

"Well, I've been invited to stay at a school named Hogwarts…But we are competing at the Globe Theatre!"

"Rad!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Lima, Ohio<p>

"Hey guys, I have great news about Internationals!" says Will

"Oh my! Where is it?" screamed Rachel "I hope it's in New York!"

"Well. Actually its being held in London…at the GOLBE THEATER!...And guess where we are staying? HOGWARTS!"

"I've, I've n-never heard of Hogwarts" stuttered Tina.

"We will find out more on the way…I think its somewhere in Scotland" says Shoe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_How good are we - two chapters one night!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, Glee, Gaga, any Adele or Wombat songs or any other thing we don't own but I forgot to mention :)_

_Signed L&H_

* * *

><p>A few months later...<p>

"Time is flying by! Remember our first glee club audition!" says Harry

"You didn't even want to join!" said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny stand in the hallway thinking about the past….

_Harry who had just finished training, was annoyed and hopped in the shower. He began singing "If I Could Turn Back Time". He begun to think about his parent…He missed them so much…At this time Flitwick happened to be walking past the boys bathroom door. He stopped memorized by the voice. He waited until the bathroom had been emptied. Only one boy left, Harry Potter. He followed him down the corridor!_

"_Mr Potter!"_

"_What did I do!" said Harry_

" _You were singing? You have such a great voice!"_

"_Wh..what…You heard me? I thought I put a silencing charm around the bathroom!"_

"_Mr Potter…do remember, I AM charms teacher….I felt the presence of the charm….Being as advanced as I am…I could undo it….You know, I am starting a glee club, maybe you should join…?"_

"_Sir, it's not really my thing" says Harry_

"_Well you know, you are FAILING charms class...How terrible…The boy who lived, FAILING!"_

_Harry considered this…It WAS terrible he was failing…He wasn't really sure what to do._

" _Well maybe, if you join…I could….PASS you!"_

"_Oh okay! Just…don't tell anyone!"_

_Later that night…_

"_C'mon Ron, please come! Just this one time!" Pleaded harry_

"_Fine, I will…Just once!...Anyway, where is Hermione?"_

"_I guess she's library…We should go now, starts in 5 minutes!"_

_Ron and Harry then rush of to their choir room, where they hear a voice starting to sing. As they get closer, is grows louder and louder and they could tell it was a female. When they reached the door, they could hear how truly beautiful it was. _

"_Never mind I'll find someone like you"… They pushed open the door to find…_

"_HERMIONE?" yelled Harry and Ron together! They stood at the doorway gaping at the odd sight._

"_Sometimes it hurts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead…" Hermione finished beautfillu_

"_weel done Miss Granger! That was excellent!" He the turned to the door and saw harry and Ron. "Ahh! Mr Potter! Mr Wealsey! It's great you could come!"_

"_Merlin's beard Hermione! I didn't know you could sing! That was bloody brilliant!" said Ron!_

_Hermione begun to blush "Always the tone of surprise!" Hermione said. _

"_Mr Potter, I see you are up next to try out!"_

"_Wh-what? Oh right…yeah!" said Harry still gaping at Hermione_

_A figure appeared in the doorway behind them! "Ahh Mrs Weasley! I'm so glad you could join us!"_

"_Sorry I'm late Professor, I was just getting my music!"_

_Harry walked to the centre of the room. The music begun, and with it he sang._

"_I've met someone who makes me feel seasick" He begun sicnging "Kill the Director" by The Wombats._

_Every one starred at Harry, amazed by him. It was only then Harry noticed the rest of the crowd gathered in the room. Collin, Cho, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and sitting in the shadows of the corner….Malfoy!_

_Harry then looked down at Flitwick who was grinning from ear to ear, "Well done Mr Potter! Well done!" he squeaked. "Now...next on the list…"_

Harry could help but think about all the gossip surrounding him and the club that flew through the school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been such a long time between chapters, and sorry this is so short! We promise, we'll be back on track with updates from now on :)**_

_**- H**_

* * *

><p>"So, you've got everything?"<p>

"I think so", Gaga replied. "Bandana, leather jacket, mobile fog machine, Britney thermos... And machine gun! All set"

"Uhh gaga... I can see why you would need most of those...(maybe not the thermos..but whatever)...but a GUN? Really?"

"But Hogwarts kids have WANDS! And those WMHS kids have...well yeah...they uh..yeah...but how will I protect myself if something happens? Or kill the competition if they are better then me!" she added jokingly. "Anyway, I need my gun...otherwise, what'll I sleep with?"

Starlight rolled her eyes but said no more. Sometimes Gaga was VERY stubborn. She knew there was no way she was winning this one.

After a few more discussions about which shoes to bring, and how many bras she would need they were finally heading out the door. And after three hours of sing alongs and fashion bitching, they arrived at where the port key should be. She had been sent a letter explaining what it was, how it worked and where she would find it. They pulled up to an old wear house and begun looking for the empty, crushed coke can that was apparently going to transport her around the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The glee club gathered together at 3:00 in the morning on Saturday in the choir room. They were to meet someone there to take them to London.

"Who in their right minds would think of coming to take us Gaga-knows -here in London at _this_ time of the morning?" asks Kurt.

"Well I think it's a refreshing kind of thing to do and gives people more time to be around me and more time for them to hear me sing." Rachel said this all in one breath.

"Wanky," Santana says in an audible whisper. Will Schuester then walks into the room accompanied by a very old man in long flowing blue robes.

"Gandalf what are you doing with Mr Shuester?" asks Brittany.

"Brittany!" yelps Will in surprise but the old man simply chuckles at this.

"No I'm not that popular muggle wizard character," replies the old man.

"Wait what's a muggle?" asks Blaine but the old man chooses to ignore the comment and introduces himself.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts the school you are attending you the show choir competition. Now there are a few things I must explain to you before we get to the school. But we would like you to have pretty much the same experience as the Hogwarts kids so I will explain this on the train once we arrive. Now if you may, I would like you all to touch one finger, with your luggage in your other hand, to this tyre and we should all be on our merry way." At that moment Dumbledore pulled out an old tyre from his robes.

"How did he fit a tyre in his clothes?" asks Blaine, squishing in-between Kurt and Mike.

"Dude why are we touching this tyre?" asks Puck.

"Aren't you joining us Mr Dumbledore?" asks Finn.

"Actually at Hogwarts teachers and Headmasters shall be addressed by _Professor_, and no I shall not be joining you as it looks fairly crowed." Everyone then looks to see that it is indeed crowded around the tyre. "I shall be apparating instead." Just as Quinn is about to ask what apparating is before Dumbledore interrupts her. "There shall be time for questions and explanations later but for now I believe your ride is about to depart!" Everyone looked at the Professor quizzically until Finn let out a yelp of surprise. The rest of the glee club look at the tyre, which is now glowing blue. But before they could register anything they all felt an odd tug around their nasal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Yo guys sorry we haven't posted in a while but this is a nice long chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know the characters from the glee club are this- Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Joe, Rory, sugar, puck, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Tina and mike. Just so we're clear :)**

**klaine fearella- you are AMAZING! You are our only fan and we think you are soo cool. IMAGINARY BISCUITS AND BROWNIES FOR YOU!**

* * *

><p>As Gaga landed with a hard thud, a sea of underwear and guns spewed out of her bag. Gaga once had a girlfriend when she was 19, who after a 'magical' summer evening, has confessed she was a witch. Thing's didn't go too well, and Gaga had broke it off with her….but not before she found out more about the wizarding world.<p>

Gaga got up off of the ground and gathered her guns before the muddles..? No, muggles! Saw too much. After she gathered her crap she had a good look at where she was. She was in a train station. Kings Cross Station to be exact. 'How in god's name am I going to get to Hogwarts…I'm in fucking London… there is no train to get to Hogwarts, is there?'

She was about to ask the conductor about it, when she heard multiple groans and saw a flash of blue light out of the corner of her eye. Gaga, being the curious person she is, went to investigate and that's where she found the glee club all piled on top of each other.

* * *

><p>Glee club view<p>

Teen Jesus was the first to get up. He then helped Quinn up who was still a little wobbly on her feet. Kurt and Blaine where the last to get up, due to them being bottom of the pile. As Blaine was going to question about their whereabouts, Kurt then let out a very high pitched screech.

'OH. MY. GAGA. IT'S LADY GAGA!' Kurt yelled. All of the glee club then turned to see that in fact Kurt was telling the truth. 'Oh my…oh..gaga..oh my god. Miss Gaga I am a big fan! You are so inspirational and I love the new Born This Way album. I got tickets for your concert and I'm so excited. I'm going with my boyfriend, Blaine; he's just over there, the one with the bow tie.' Kurt rambled.

'Wow it's nice to meet to meet you…Call me Gaga..none of the 'miss' stuff! You are so sweet! By the way…You're boyfriend's cute...He's a keeper!' Gaga replied with a wink.

'Ahh Miss Gaga I'm glad you are here! It's lovely to see you! You look...ah...gorgeous…". Dumbledore suspiciously eyed Gaga's clothing…or lack of… "Alright everyone… We at Hogwarts would like to give you the whole Hogwartians experience. This includes catching the famous…well wizard famous.. HogwartsExpress! It will deliver you safely to Hogwarts in a..few..hours". Now if you may kindly follow me and we will make our way to platform 9 ¾.' Dumbledore said with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. The glee club and Gaga happily obliged to Dumbledore and followed him.

'Umm, excuse me Professor Dumbledore, may I ask a question?' asked Sam

'You have already asked one but you may ask another.' Replied Dumbledore. Sam looked at him curiously and then continued to ask the question.

'Well sir, I was wondering how on earth have we arrived in England so fast?'

'Ahh! All shall be explained in good time Mr Evans, but for now let's complete our first task going on the train then I'll answer all of your queries.' Dumbledore then made a stop at platforms 9 and 10.

'Umm Professor, there is no platform 9 ¾.' Said Mr Shue with a concerned look upon his face.

'Well it's right through that wall between platforms 9 and 10,' explained Dumbledore

'Ohh hell to the no! Dumbledore are you saying that we have to go through that wall cause you are nuts!' Mercedes yelled. The glee club, hearing of this, then started to protest. Dumbledore chose to ignore their protests and then turned to Gaga.

'If you kindly run through the barrier please Miss Gaga, and we will meet you over there,' said Dumbledore

'Umm…sure.' Said Gaga, eying Dumbledore curiously. She then grabbed her luggage and ran…well hobbled in her ridiculously high heels... straight through the barrier. Luckily the glee club saw this, there jaws now on the floor.

'Alright who's next?' asked Dumbledore. Puck then called shotgun and ran straight through the barrier. All of the glee then followed suit until only Dumbledore was left to go through. Dumbledore then smiled to himself, remembering all of the times he ran through that barrier during his Hogwarts years.

Dumbledore then ran through the barrier to find the group all staring at the wall then up to the magnificent scarlet train.

'All aboard the Hogwarts express!' yelled the train conductor.

'Shall we?' said Dumbledore holding open the train door for the glee club and Gaga. 'To Hogwarts' said Dumbledore before shutting the door once everyone boarded the train.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stared at the beautiful train. Then they turned to Dumbledore for instruction on what to do. He simply chuckled at all of their confused faces.  
>'You may sit whereever you want. In each compartment you will find a book that will explain everything for you. Now I must get back to Hogwarts but I will see you tonight at the welcome feast. Goodbye and good luck for now' and with that, Dumbledore disappeared with a very loud pop. Everyone then scrambled into different compartments where, sure enough, there were several books explaining the history of magic in a brief 100 pages. Every single glee member read the book. Well, Santana read it aloud to Brittany who was nestled in her lap.<br>'So guys what do you think of it all?' asked Gaga.  
>'Ah!' Blaine yelled, 'I didn't know you were here'<br>'I can be very quiet when I want to be. Anyway what do guys think of the whole magic thing?'  
>'How do you know about it all?' asked Quinn.<br>'I had a girlfriend once who was magical.'  
>'Oh…Right'<br>'I think it's awesome. I just wish that someone was here to show us more.' They have only been on the train for an hour, and were growing increasingly bored.  
>'Maybe someone will show up?' asked Sugar. Just at that moment, three very loud pops were heard from the hallway outside.<br>'You guys stay down I will go and investigate' Said Mr Shu. He then went outside to find three teenagers.  
>'Hi, I'm Harry Potter' introduced a tall boy with messy black hair, glasses, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his head.<br>'I'm Hermione Granger' introduced the girl with bushy brown hair.  
>'And I'm Ron Weasley' said the other tall boy with red hair. 'We're here to answer any questions about magic that you have!'<br>'Oh sure! We are all in this compartment' said Mr Shu.  
>'Must have an undetectable extension charm on it' said Hermione knowingly, eyeing the room. It wasn't cramped at all, which was quiet astounding considering the sheer number of people it in.<br>'Guys this Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are here to answer any question about magic you have!' And with that all of the questions started. Ron, Hermione and Harry did the best they could to answer all of their questions. After 2 hours of Q&A they were all chatting away. Everything was fine and dandy until someone asked about Harry's scar.  
>'So Harry, where did you get the scar?' asked Joe.<br>'Ah…well it was a bit of a long story'  
>'It's ok Harry, you can tell us. We won't judge or think any different of you' said Gaga with a kind, reassuring, motherly smile.<br>'Well I guess it all started when I was 1…'

Everyone was looking at Harry with shocked faces. They just heard the whole story of Harry's life and the whole thing of Voldemort. Harry having to fight him to the death. The last battle. Dumbledore mysteriously being alive all along but having no idea who he was until the last battle finished. Everything.  
>'How can you be so brave through all of that?' asked Kurt.<br>'Aw poor baby you've been through so much!' Sugar said as she ran over to where Harry was and sat on his lap, hugging his head to her breast.  
>'Well it's not that bad now' Harry immediately regretted saying because Sugar started crying. Rory was giving him the most evil look…If looks could kill.<br>'Oh yeah and we forgot to mention that Harry lived in a cupboard under some stairs for 10 years, giving the other bedroom to Dudley for all of his things' said Ron. Harry was giving him an evil glare similar to Rory's. Ron just looked back smugly.  
>All of the girls and Kurt then ran over to help comfort him. Sugar wouldn't get off of Harry so the rest just huddled around him. No one could see him over the mass of girls surrounding him. Ron was laughing at him as Santana turned around, realising what he was doing. Then, much to Rons horro, he met Snixx. Santana completely lost it. Harry begun laughing so much he was crying. Ron was white when Santana started to yell. His ears slowly faded to a very bright red.<br>'He just doesn't like attention and I was teasing him about!' was all that Ron was able to mumble after the one way shouting match.  
>Everyone then sat back down normally (except all of the girls were still surrounding Harry but you were able to still see him) and normal chatter continued. For the last hour of the trip everyone continued to talk and all of the girls were still staring at Harry admiringly. Sugar refused to get off of Harry which just made Rory glare at him more. It also didn't help when Harry really needed to use the loo but Sugar still refused to get up. Mid-conversation the train suddenly stopped.<br>'What just happened?' asked Puck. Hermione then looked out the window.  
>'Everyone, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage and they will collect it later and bring it up to your room.'<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The train pulled into Hogsmead Station that night.

"All right guys!" Time to go" yelled Will. They all jumped up, grabbed their bags and shuffled towards the door.

"Sanny!" called Brittany, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah Britt?" replied Santana looking worried. "What's the matter love?"

"I lost my unicorn!" said Brittany looking at Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Aww baby…Where did you last have him?"

"I was playing with him over there," said Brittany pointing towards the other end of the carriage, "then I got up, and now I don't know where it is" she said with a teary frown.

"SANTANA. BRITTANY. GET OFF THE TRAIN RIGHT NOW!"

"Britty, we have to go!"

"But 'Tana…I need my unicorn"

"I know baby but we have to go!"

After a few more grizzly complaints, they were finally off the train, standing on the platform. Brittany was sobbing loudly into Santana's hair. Just at that moment, Santana looked around and Gaga caught her eye, raising her eyebrow. She walked over to the girls, who were huddled together.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to Santana, though Brittany wasn't going to notice anyway.

"Lost unicorn", Santana simply stated. Gaga suddenly looked concerned, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know how she feels", she said with a sniffle, "But I think I can help". Santana watched as Gaga begun ruffling through her bag. Santana watched as she suddenly gasped and slowly pulled her arm out.

"Here!" she whispered excitedly. Santana looked down at the unicorn toy Gaga was handing her.

"What? What's this?" Whispered Santana, clearly confused.

"I noticed your girlfriend had he same unicorn toy as me…You can have it…Pretend you found hers" she said with a wink.

"Oh my god…Thank you so much!" said Santana happily.

"It's my pleasure…You and your girl are so cute!" she said with a kind smile. "And those uniforms are hot" she said with a wink, eyeing Santana and Brittany's cheerio uniforms. Santana blushed and smiled back. Gaga leaned in and hugged Santana as best she could without disturbing Brittany. Santana hugged her back.

After Gaga walked off, Santana gently stroked Brittany's hair.

"Britty baby" said Santana.

"Mhmm" said Brittany not looking up.

"I have something for you", she pulled the unicorn out from behind her back, and nuzzled it into Brittany's hair. Brittany's eyes shot up, her face lighting up.

"My unicorn!" she screamed. She grabbed it from Santana and hugged it. Then she looked at Santana, "thank you so much Sanny!" She jumped on Santana and smothered her in kisses. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"Where was he?" she asked.

Santana turned and looked around. Gaga winked as she walked back over.

"Your girlfriend" she said to Brittany, "Is so clever. She saw your unicorn on the train when you guys were getting off, but everybody has been so noisy, she hasn't been able to tell you" she said.

Brittany beamed at Santana and hugged her. "You're the best 'Tana"

Just at that moment, a loud voice boomed around the platform."'ello my name is Hagrid". They all looked up to see a giant man, with a giant beard, in a giant coat hovering above them.

"I will be escorting you up to the castle. Ron, Harry, Hermione I think you better go up there now. Flitwick will 'ave your head if you don't.'

'Thanks Hagrid. Accio Firebolt' yelled Harry. Ron and Hermione did the same. The glee club looked on in awe waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

'Ah…was something supposed to have happened?' asked Mike. Just as he said it three brooms came flying their way. They all yelped in surprise. Harry, Ron and Hermione then caught the brooms expertly and jumped on them.

'We'll see you up in the castle' said Harry. Just as Tina was about to ask how they were getting up there with brooms, the golden trio kicked off from the ground and went zooming up along a path.

'Wow' was all anyone can manage. Hagrid then looked down at them and chuckled at all of their faces.

'Alright everyone,' Hagrid said, 'if you will follow me we will make our way to Hogwarts'

Once they were up at the castle, the group was shown around. They could hardly believe their eyes – moving staircases, flating candles, talking portraits.

"What the fu-" started Santana.

"SANTANA" Rachel called, cutting her off. "Language!"

"Whatever hobbit"

"This is incredible", said Quinn trying to defuse the situation.

"Okay lads! Up the stairs!" boomed Hagrid.

They followed him up several staircases and then stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall. They all looked up questioningly at the giant who just smiled back. They all exchanged worried glances as he begun pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Then, right before their eyes a door slowly begun to appear in the wall.

"Praise" muttered Mercedes.

"Oh my Barbra" said an amazed Rachel as the door finished forming. Hagrid opened the massive door in one solid push, and motioned the group inside.

"Welcome..." announced Hagrid proudly, "to the Room of Requirements! Everybody gets there own little space!", he motioned around the room. There were fold out walls around the space, creating little rooms; just enough for one each. There was a hallway space running down the centre, and then a few couches around a fire at one end.

"Your bags are in each of your rooms…so go on and find them!"

Every body wandered off, amazed looks on their faces. After a few minutes, Mr Shue walked around checking that everybody had settled in. He stuck his head into Kurt's room where he saw Kurt sitting on the bed with Blaine on the ground, his back towards Kurt. They were casually talking, Kurt re-gelling Blaine's hair. Just as he finished, Blaine jumped up, said a quick thank you to Kurt, and gave him a quick kiss.

Will smiled to himself and then continued down the hallway. He saw Quinn and Sam together on the couch in front of the fire singing together.

Just as he walked past Brittany's room, he glanced in. He stopped himself when he saw the number of bags that surrounded the room.

"Umm Brittany…Why do you have so many bags?" he asked. Just at that moment, Santana pushed past him.

"S'cuse me, Mr Shue." she said. He looked at her, and noticed she was carrying two big bags.

"Santana. What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"What do you think? Putting my crap in here"

"But why would you need to do tha-" Will started.

"Like those two would pass up the opportunity to share a bed", said Puck with a laugh as he walked passed.

"Oh…" said Mr Shue, as he looked back into the room, where Santana was spreading her stuff out singing, as Brittany danced around helping her. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Well uh…be uh… if you sleep together…uh be… uh…responsible", he said, turning away flushing a very deep red. He almost told them to use protection, but then he realised that would be extremely awkward for many reasons.

He walked away very quickly and ducked into his own room. Just then, he heard Hagrid's booming voice, "Dinner time guys!"


	8. Chapter 8

They all stared around in amazement. The hall looked magnificent. Candles were floating in the air, and the ceiling looked like the night sky. They all stared around amazed by this beautiful hall. They all sat at a table that was provided to them.

'Hi everyone,' said Harry at the front of the hall, 'On behalf of the Hogwarts glee club, I would like to welcome our guests. We would like to start off with singing the Hogwarts school song.' A banner then shot into the sky with the Hogwarts song on it. 'Join in if you can.'

'_Hogwarts Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

All of the glee club and Gaga stared at the lyrics in amusement, but they sung along anyway. Well, attempted to, everyone was singing in different tunes.

'There will be one more song for us to sing to you today,' said Harry after the school song. 'In the wizarding world we have our own bands. The one that we will be singing today to you all is from the band The Weird Sisters.' Every wizard and witch cheered at the name. When the cheering died down, the Hogwarts glee club started to sing.

'_Move your body like a hairy troll_

_Learning to rock and roll_

_Spin around like a crazy 'elf_

_A' Dancin' by himself_

_I boogie down like a unicorn_

_No stoppin' till the break of dawn_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Like a dog, or just don't care_

_Can you dance the hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Swooping down, to the ground_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Wheel around and around and around and around_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Move around like a scary ghost_

_Spooking himself the most_

_Shake your booty like a boggart in pain_

_Again and again and again_

_Get it on like an angry specter_

_Who's definitely out to get ya'_

_Stamp your feet like a leprechaun_

_Gettin' it on, gettin' it on_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh, come on_

_Mmm, you gotta move it_

_Like a groovy creature,_

_Creature of the night_

_Yeah, that's right_

_Ah, a creature of the night_

_Well, do ya' feel alright?_

_Do ya' feel alright?_

_Ow!_

_Yeah!_

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Swooping down, to the ground_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Wheel around and around and around and around_

_Come on, ah, come on, yeah!_

_Can dance you like a hippogriff? Yeah '_

Everyone including the glee club and Gaga cheered.

'We've got some serious competition on our hands guys' said Will.

'Dude that song was awesome' said Puck as Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts glee club walked up to the table that the muggles were sitting at.

'Seamus?' asked Rory.

'Blimey! Rory?' asked Seamus.

'What are you doing here?'

'I might ask you the same question.'

'Well this is the school I'm on exchange with. Well the glee club that I'm part of. We are here for internationals.'

'Well I go to school here.'

'You mean your wizard?'

'Guilty as charged'

'Oh my god!' Seamus then sat next to Rory and they were catching up with each other.

'So what do you think of wizarding music?' asked Ron.

'Dude that song was amazing!' answered Finn.

'And Harry your voice was amazing. I should know because I'm so talented' said Rachel.

'Wanky' Santana whispered.

'Ah thanks Rachel' said Harry uncertainty.

'When is the food coming?' asked Puck.

'In minute' answered Hermione.

'Hey let's all introduce ourselves' said Rachel, 'my name is Rachel Berry and this is my fiancé Finn Hudson'

'Blimey fiancé!' exclaimed Ron. They then all proceeded to introduce themselves.

'Look, this has been nice but I'm starving!' complained Puck.

'Look at the table'

'Why am I looking at the-what the hell how did that happen!' Puck yelled. The food had appeared on the tables out of nowhere. All of the muggles had their jaws hanging open staring at the table, while all of the Hogwarts glee club where laughing at them.

'Magic!' said Ginny through gasps of breath. Puck started piling his plate full of the wonderful food that was presented before them.

'Oh my god this is best thing ever!' yelled Puck through a mouthful of food.

'So you guys pumped for the Quidditch game?' asked Ginny.

'What's Quidditch?' asked Mike.

'You don't know what Quidditch is?' asked Ginny. She then turned to Harry angrily 'Harry why didn't you tell them about Quidditch?'

'Well I sort of forgot because they talking about other things and Voldemort…' Ginny then looked at Harry with a sympathetic expression.

'Sorry but you still haven't answered back what Quidditch is' said Mercedes. Ginny, Harry and Ron then explained all about Quidditch to everyone else. It was a very in depth conversation and the glee club and Gaga listened on in awe of the amazing sport.

'And do any of you play Quidditch?' asked Sam.

'I play chaser, Ron plays keeper and Harry plays seeker. We are all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team' answered Ginny.

'Wow and when do get to see you play?' asked Blaine.

'Tomorrow actually. Gryffindor versus Slytherin' said Harry.

'It's always an epic showdown' said Justin Finch-Fletchley, who is part of the Hogwarts glee club.

'I can't wait' said Brittany.

'Can I have everyone's attention please?' asked Dumbledore. Everyone immediately went silent.

'I have a few words for you before we all got to bed because I'm sure you are all tired.' Dumbledore then glanced over to the glee club and Gaga before addressing the rest of the school.

'Wibble wobble. Now off to bed, goodnight' Dumbledore finished cheerfully.

'Is he always this cheerful?' asked Artie as everyone got up to leave.

'Yeah all of time' answered Ron.

'Remember to get up bright and early for the Quidditch game tomorrow' said Harry. And with that all of the glee club went to bed.

Everyone got up bright and early the next day in anticipation for the Quidditch game. After breakfast, they all followed Hermione down to the Quidditch pitch to get good spots for the game. Gradually people were filling up the stands, either wearing red or green. Luna Lovegood (who they met last night due to her being in the Hogwarts glee club) was wearing a lion hat with a snake in its mouth.

'I manage to put the snake in its mouth this time. It roars and chews on the snake' Luna then went on to demonstrate it and everyone seemed impressed by it. Everyone started cheering after the roar. Down on the field the teams have walked out on the pitch. Harry and captain of the Slytherin team shook hands before they mounted their broom. They then all took off at lightning speed racing around the stadium. The bludgers and the quaffle were released and that's when it started to get rough. Ginny caught the quaffle originally and was making her way to the opposite side of the pitch. She was going well until the beater of the Slytherin team hit a bludger to her. She narrowly avoided it but it resulted in her dropping it.

'Is it always this rough?' asked Gaga in a worried voice.

'Pretty much' answered Neville that was sitting next to Luna.

'Oh I can't watch' Gaga then looked away but went back to watching it because it was very interesting. It looked like Harry was about to catch the snitch several times but instead just tricking the Slytherin seeker.

'It's called the Wronski Feint Harry is awesome at it' said Neville to Puck who asked what Harry was doing.

After two hours of intense and brutal playing, the scores seem where close to each other: Gryffindor-100 points, Slytherin-90 points. Harry new he had to get the snitch soon because Ron seemed to be fading. He let the last two goals in. After he thought this, Harry saw a glimmer of gold in the corner of his eye. The snitch was on the other side of pitch. Harry then went racing after it in hopes that the other seeker hasn't seen it yet. Fortunately for Harry, the Slytherin seeker thought Harry was doing another Wronski Feint and didn't go after him. Harry accelerated forward toward the snitch. He reached out is hand and clasped it around the snitch. Cheers then broke out in the crowd as Harry landed, snitch in hand. Ginny then came down and embraced Harry in a passionate kiss.

The Gryffindor's headed up to common room, until the glee club decided they wanted to celebrate with them. They all moved to the Room of Requirements where a passage way to the Kitchens appeared. They all celebrated until the early hours of the morning, together all happy.


End file.
